Hurt
by azloef
Summary: Im sorry for blamming you for everything i just couldn't do, and i've hurt myself by hurting you. Kaihun


**Hurt.**

.

.

**Author: Azloef**

**Main cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

**Other cast: Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre: ?**

**Rating: T**

.

Just songfic from hurt-cristina aguilera

Hope you like it

.

* * *

.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

.

.

"Sehun, simpanlah bunga ini."

"Sampai kapan aku harus menyimpannya?"

"Simpan saja terus, sampai bunga ini tak memiliki arti lagi bagimu."

.

Bunga Ivy: cinta yang terikat

.

.

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

.

.

"Hey Sehun, kau tak apa apa?"

"Tidak apa apa. Emangnya kenapa?"

"wajahmu pucat."

"Oh mungkin aku terlalu lelah belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian" Jongin hanya menatapnya sendu setelah Sehun kembali melanjutkan makannya. Ia yakin ada sesuatu, namun segera ia tepis pikiran itu mengingat jawaban Sehun yang cukup masuk akal.

.

.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again._

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

.

.

"Sehun, kau sedang dimana? Aku merindukanmu."

"Err...aku sedang membantu ibuku berbelanja. Sudah ya, aku tutup."

Tuut... tuut.. tuut..

.

"Sejak kapan, Sehun? sejak kapan ibumu itu seorang namja yang ternyata adalah sahabatku?"

.

.

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

.

.

"Sehun, ayo pulang bersamaku."

"Eum...maaf Jongin, aku harus membantu jung sonsaengnim. Sekali lagi, maaf."

"Tidak apa Sehun, mungkin lain kali"

.

"Dan sejak kapan pula, Sehun? sejak kapan Jung sonsaengnim menjadi seorang namja yang lagi lagi adalah sahabatku sendiri?"

.

.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

.

.

Di sinilah ia berdiri, bersama Kyungsoo―orang yang mau membantunya membalas dendam― di depan pintu kelas Sehun. bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, namun Sehun tak kunjung keluar dari kelasnya walau hanya sekedar pergi ke toilet atau mengisi perutnya sejenak di kantin.

Namun tiba tiba seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal masuk ke kelas Sehun. Jongin sedikit mengintip, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan dengan segera tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan―sahabat Jongin.

Dengan segera ia menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menciuminya dengan ganas. Awalnya hanya ciuman, namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan harsatnya, lumatan lumatan kecil ikut menghiasi adegan mesra―menyakitkan bagi seseorang yang kini menontonnya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Jongin sedikit merenggangkan wajahnya, untuk sekedar melihat reaksi Sehun, namun terlambat, Sehun sudah berlari terlampau jauh menjauhi dirinya yang asik mencumbui namja suruhannya. Lalu ia beralih menatap Luhan yang masih terpaku, Jongin sedikit tersenyum miring, merasah bahwa ialah pemenang dari permainan ini.

.

.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

.

.

Bugh!

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyakiti Sehun terus, brengsek!"

Bugh!

"Dan sejak kapan kau mulai bermain dibelakangku, pengkhianat?!"

Bugh!

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek! Seandainya Sehun mengizinkannya, kupastikan kau akan berlutut di hadapannya!"

"Apa yang tidak kutahu? Aku tahu semuanya!"

"Tch, kau tidak pernah tahu sampai kau mau mencari tahu sendiri."

"Brengsek!"

.

.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

.

.

Aku dapat melihatnya. Melihatnya berdiri di atas panggung dan mendengarkannya mengucapkan terimakasih karena ia menjadi siswa terbaik dan mendapatkan hasil ujian terbaik di sekolah.

Namun ada yang berbeda. Senyumannya. Senyuman yang biasanya terlihat tulus, kini terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Tatapannya. Tatapan yang biasa ia berikan untuk meyakinkan orang, kini berubah menjadi tatapan yang tak membuat orang yakin. Sendu.

Aku tahu sedari tadi ia memperhatikanku sejak ia turun dari atas panggung. Namun aku tak menggubrisnya. Bukan. aku tidak mau melihat apalagi menatap dirinya yang sangat hancur hari ini.

Ya, tidak ada salam perpisahan, apalagi pelukan perpisahan. Hubunganku dengannya juga tidak jelas, antara pahit atau manis, dan aku memilih tawar.

.

.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

.

.

**Seoul, 2015**

.

.

"Di mana Sehun?"

"Tch, kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Ck, sekali lagi, di mana Sehun? Aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui keberadaannya."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Di mana dia?"

"Temui aku di kedai bubble tea yang biasa Sehun kunjungi, besok pukul sembilan pagi."

.

.

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away_

.

.

Jongin masih terpaku dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia masih tak menyangka Luhan mengajaknya ke sini. Ia masih belum mengedipkan matanya. Ia masih mencoba terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia masih―

Oh Sehun

April 12, 1994 – march 19, 2012

Ukiran itu. Ukiran terburuk yang pernah Jongin lihat. Semoga ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir. Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah pukulan _kecil_ dari takdir. ia tahu bahwa takdir sedang menertawainya.

Tidak ada air mata. Namun siraman air garam yang mengenai hatinya yang sedang terluka akibat lemparan batu penyesalan sangat menyakitkan.

"Luhan. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm. Apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

.

.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jongin terpaku memandangi bunga ivy yang sudah usang berada di genggamannya. Awalnya ia tak mengenali bunga itu, namun saat diingat ingat kembali, rasanya ia ingin menjatuhkan dirinya di jurang tanpa batas.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam sepucuk surat yang diberikan Luhan. Dengan gemetar, Jongin membuka dan membacanya perlahan.

"_Hai. Apa kau percaya dengan bahasa bunga? Maaf aku lancang menyimpannya, karena aku percaya, kita masih berada dalam satu ikatan cinta _

_-Sehun"_

Ya, mungkin bunyanya terlihat usang, namun masih terlihat kokoh dan hidup karena masih ada yang mempercayainya.

Tanpa disadari, badannya terjatuh perlahan, dan berlutut di hadapan makam Sehun. air mata sudah tak dapat ia pertahankan, dan mengalir sangat deras, melebihi derasnya hujan. Hening, dan hanya suara isakannyalah yang dapat ia dengar.

Matahari sudah tenggelam, seiring tenggelamnya hatinya dalam lautan penyesalan.

Angin semakin bertiup kencang, menyapu semangat yang selalu ada dalam wajahnya.

Ia tahu, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

Ia tahu, air mata tidak dapat membalikkan sebuah kenyataan,

Kenyataan bahwa semangat hidupnya kini sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

.

.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

a/n: ngeng akhirnya selesai juga ni songfic semaleman -_-

oh ya, sebelumnya, itu si Luhan nganterin sehun ke rumah sakit, cuma jongin salah paham. Itu, aku juga ga ngerti cara ciuman/? Jadi aku ngasal ngasal deh pas bagian kaisoo wkwk.

Mohon review nya, soalnya ini ff pertamaku TT_TT jadi pastinya banyak kesalahan

Sekian, terimakasih


End file.
